Je t'aime et je t'attends
by flogudule
Summary: OS.Croire en l’Amour, n’estce pas croire aux âmes sœurs?On n’a qu’une seule Moitié au monde mais Hermione a envie d’espérer qu’elle rencontrera son prince charmant un jour. Elle le rencontrera et ce jourlà, ils s’aimeront...


Bonjour, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit cet après-midi… 

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Bizoos

flog

* * *

_Je t'aime et je t'attends…_

Je t'aime

Je t'aime mais je ne t'ai jamais vu

Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles, ni ce qui t'intéresse mais je t'aime déjà.

Je crois aux âmes sœurs, à ces cœurs qui se complètement parfaitement.

On ne se connaît pas encore mais nous nous rencontrerons un jour.

Cela sera-t-il un vrai coup de foudre ?  
Ou découvrirons-nous progressivement cet amour ?

Je n'en sais rien et cela m'importe peu… !

Pourtant je garde une crainte secrète.  
Mon cœur se serre douloureusement de peur que je ne te découvre jamais.

Que je ne fasse jamais la connaissance de mon prince charmant.  
Que mon existence soit fade et sans amour.

J'ai besoin de croire en toi, De pouvoir espérer qu'un jour tu seras mon port d'attache.

J'ai besoin de garder espoir pour continuer à avancer.

L'espoir que tu m'aimeras comme je t'aimerai.

Trouverai-je un jour ce garçon de rêve ?

Existes-tu seulement, toi qui peuples les derniers retranchements de mon cœur ?

Quand je me sens trop seule, quand j'ai trop peur de la vie, je rêve de l'instant où je verrai ton sourire en étant certaine que c'est toi que j'attendais….

Dans mon rêve, tu n'es ni parfait, ni magnifiquement beau…. Mais tu as dans le cœur ces qualités qui me plaisent. Tu es tendre, sensible et intelligent… Pas forcément populaire, pour moi ton sourire est le plus doux de l'univers.

Je t'aime sans te connaître

Mais l'amour ne se reconnaît-il pas au premier regard ?

Alors je t'attends… Chaque jour, je songe à toi. Je rêve des moments que nous partagerons. De nos réveils ensemble, de nos soirées partagées, de nos vacances à deux…

Ma vie n'est rien sans l'Amour Ma vie n'est rien sans toi !

J'ai si peur de ne jamais te rencontrer…

Mon cœur a tant d'amour à donner… mais il a aussi tellement besoin de toi !

Ne te détourne pas quand tu me verras Attends de me connaître !

On a seulement une chance dans sa vie… Le jour où nous nous rencontrerons, il ne faudra pas se tromper….

Qu'on s'aime au premier regard ou au fil du temps, mais qu'on s'aime !  
Juste ça, rien que ça ! L'Amour est la plus belle chose au monde, je ne peux songer à passer à côté.  
Je ne veux pas imaginer cela !

Peut-être nous rencontrerons-nous dans quelques semaines, peut-être dans trois mois… Peut-être dans cinq ans… Ou jamais… mais non, cela je ne veux pas y penser ! Je m'oblige à garder espoir !

Puisque nous serons deux âmes sœurs, peu importeront querelles et désaccords, l'Amour est plus fort que tout, c'est bien connu !

Pour ton amour, je veux te paraître merveilleuse… je veux que tu m'aimes et que tu me respectes ; que tu me désires et que tu m'aimes pour toujours !  
Moi je t'aime déjà, comme tu es, tout simplement !

En attendant, j'étudie sans cesse. J'aime tant travailler. Dans ces moments-là, je me sens vivante, passionnée !

Je n'aime pas rester avec les filles de mon âge. Elles me semblent si superficielles… Avec elles, je ne suis que partiellement heureuse… Je ressens toujours ce manque qui n'attend qu'une chose : que tu le combles…

Une fois déjà, j'ai aimé… et c'est lorsque j'ai perdu cet amour qu'un immense manque a envahi mon cœur… La brèche laissée par la place d'un amour…  
Nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs puisqu'il m'a quitté… Harry ne m'aimait donc pas vraiment. Pourtant moi je l'ai aimé, passionnément.  
Mais avec le temps, les plaies se cicatrisent… L'amour a cependant laissé sa trace en moi…

Mon cœur n'attend que toi… Mais je veux bien attendre ma vie entière avant de te rencontrer… car je suis certaine que, peu importe le temps que vous vivrons ensemble, ce jour-là nous serons heureux… !

On dit que vivre, c'est rechercher le bonheur… Alors pour moi, vivre, c'est t'attendre….

_J'envoie cette missive dans la nuit, qui sait, peut-être t'atteindra-t-elle…. ?_

_Je t'aime, ne m'oublie pas…_

_Je t'attends_

_Celle qui t'aime déjà…_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire… Review please… 


End file.
